


Proven

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven

 

“Funnel cake makes everything better.”  Dean slowly sat two trays on the table, one covered with strawberry funnel cake and the other chocolate.

 

 

“Everything?”  Sam asked as Dean dipped his finger in chocolate and powdered sugar. Sam kept his eyes on Dean’s lips as he licked his finger clean.

 

 

“Yeah Sammy, everything.”

 

 

“Prove it.”

 

 

Dean dipped his finger in strawberry sauce and sucked it clean.  When he finished Sam’s tongue was tasting chocolate, strawberry, sugar, and underneath pure Dean.  Sam wanted to throw his brother over the fence and damn the canoers as he smiled up at Dean.

 

 

“Point proven.”

 


End file.
